Unfinished Business
by NCILexie
Summary: Set During "Personal"- What if Deeks couldn't get to Kensi in time to save her from Vacar? What will he do in order to get to his son and Emma? Can they save Kensi in time?
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished Business

Summary: During "Personal"- What if Deeks couldn't get to Kensi in time to save her from Vacar? What will he do to her in order to get to his son and Emma? Will they get Kensi back? So many questions and so little time.

Disclaimer- I in no way, shape, or form, own NCIS or NCIS: Los Angeles. Although I'd love to :)

**Chapter one:**

"Kensi, you're the target!" Those words hit Kensi like a ton of bricks. Just then Kensi was body slammed by a man and her phone went flying to the ground. He held her tight and tried to get her into the suv but to no avail. A second man tried to grab her too but she kicked him in the face and he went sprawling back. She pushed all of her weight back onto her attacker and ran him into a pole and elbowed him in the face. She dropped him to the floor and looked up, where her gaze met the barrel of a small pistol. She froze and one of her other attackers had gotten back up and he pistol whipped her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and they carried a still fighting, half conscious Kensi Blye to a dark brown suv. They quickly bound her hands and feet and sped off. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was a man screaming "Kensi" as he unloaded his Police Issue Beretta into the suv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kensi P.o.v

When I woke up my head was on fire. Scratch that, it would have felt better if it were on fire. It felt more like explosions were going off in the back of my head. I tried to get up but I found that my hands were tied behind my back and I was on the floor. I struggled to roll over but I managed to get on my shins and knees. I looked up as the door opened and a man stepped in. There wasn't much light, there was only a small window behind me but that was enough light to identify my kidnappers.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up. How is your head Agent Blye?" He said snidely as he took a couple steps closer to me.

"Fine no thanks to you, Vacar." I spat. I managed to stand up and I looked around for a way to escape as he started to close the distance between us. "What do you want from me?"

"Funny you should ask that," He stated as he took another step closer. "You can cooperate, or you can make this hard. Which one shall it be?"

"Answer my question and I'll tell you." I took a step back and found myself getting closer and closer to the back wall.

"Where is Joshua?" He asked. He stopped moving and I ran for it. I got halfway to the door before he slammed me against the wall. "Where do you think you are going Ms. Blye, you haven't answered my question yet!"

"I will never tell you where they are!" I shouted as I tried to get out of his grasp, but I was too weak from being pistol whipped and my head began to spin. "If you think I will tell you, you are sadly mistaken." He laughed and grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back so that he was whispering in my ear.

"I have ways to make you talk Ms. Blye." He said as he dragged me towards the door by my hair. I kicked him where it counted and I ran down the hallways blindly, but was quickly tackled again. This time by two of his goons. They began dragging me down the hallway again and towards a dark room. '_This is going to be interesting_' I thought as they shoved me farther down the hallway. I just hope that the team finds me before Vacar kills me.

We entered the room and there were chains hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room and there were shackles bolted into the floor. One man held me by my neck and hair while the other two unbound my wrists and quickly put them in the cuffs on the chains. The did the same to my feet. They tightened the chains a little so I was just barely touching the ground, which forced me to use my muscles to keep myself upright.

"Now Ms. Blye, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Vacar stated as he went to the corner of the room and pulled out some vicious looking items and a camcorder. I put on my toughest face and stood up straighter. I wouldn't show him any satisfaction or pain.

"You're going to have to kill me Vacar," I said in a voice with no emotion. "I will not tell you where they are."

"So be it, but I don't think your team will stand still and do nothing while you are being tortured." He spat as he plugged in the camcorder. "Now, be a good little girl and smile for the camera." He hit the record button and looked into the pile of torture tools. "Hmn, what should I use first?" He thought aloud. He grabbed a knife and advanced towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little dark. It contains some violence. As I said, it is rated T/M for a reason. Don't like, Don't read. Also, this one is longer than the rest, I hope you enjoy! On a final note, my story has only been up for a couple hours and I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and the hits! :)

**Chapter 3**

**Back at HQ**

It had been an hour since Kensi had been kidnapped. Deeks was in the ops center along with the rest of the team. They had to re-stitch his wounds since they had been torn open due to the fact that he ran down 7 sets of stairs and chased after the suv that kidnapped Kensi. He had refused to stay in the hospital and Hetty had given him the okay to stay in the ops center as long as he rested in a chair.

"I'm checking with Kaleidoscope but so far there are no matches." Eric said as he typed on his computer.

" Check the hospitals cameras. I'm sure that the suv had plates." Deeks said as he drummed his fingers idly on the arm rest. He was nervous and jumpy. They all were. They didn't know who had taken Kensi or where. Eric pulled the video surveillance of when Kensi was abducted. They watched as she fought off her attackers. They saw how she was still fighting after she was hit in the back of the head. '_That's my girl_' Sam thought to himself '_still fighting while having a concussion._' Eric freezed a frame and they saw the license plate number.

"Running the plate now." Nell said as she typed furiously on her keyboard. The look on her face was of pure shock as she saw the name of who the suv belonged to. "You won't believe this." She stated as she brought up the name on their main screen.

"Vacar." Deeks said in pure disgust. "What does he want?"

"Um guys, you might want to see this." Eric interrupted as he opened up an e-mail. It was an anonymous e-mail with a video attached. He clicked on the video and they saw an unbelievable sight. It was Kensi, chained up in a dark room. Vacar was circling her with a knife in his hand.

"Is this live Eric?" Callen asked as he stepped closer to the video on the screen. He scrutinized every detail about the picture he saw in front of him. There were no clues to where she was. The only thing he knew was it was dark where she was being held. There was only one small light hanging from the ceiling. Eric typed for a couple seconds and determined that the video was in fact live.

"It's a shame that I have to do this to such a pretty girl." Vacar stated as he walked around Kensi. He looked like a cat circling around it's wounded prey. He stopped and looked into the camera. "Hello Callen, Sam, and Marty. Oops, I forgot you Henrietta. Glad you could join us. Yes, I can see you, just as you can see me and your little friend. I can also hear you, so feel free to chat."

"Don't tell them anything!" She screamed as she tried to escape out of her bindings. Vacar looked to his left and nodded. A tall man dressed in a tan suit went up to Kensi and slapped her across the face, hard. She tasted blood in her mouth and spit it at her abuser. It landed on his suit and she snickered. He got angry and punched her in the stomach. She grunted in pain and looked back into the camera. Deeks' heart broke as he saw the fear and pain in her eyes. It was hard to see, but it was there.

"Now behave Ms. Blye." Vacar said, turning to her for the slightest moment. He started walking around again. "Now you see, I need some information. Information that you have. Where is Joshua?" The team remembered Emma and Joshua like it was yesterday. Things started to make sense. They were the only ones who knew where Emma was and she was right. Vacar would never stop looking for her as long as he was alive. He wanted Joshua, his only son.

"They will never tell you." Kensi growled. She gave Vacar an evil glare as he came up to her.

"Oh, but they will, you see. Because if they don't," He paused as he took the knife and slashed it across her cheek. "I will kill you." Blood welled up and started to fall from her cheek. The cut wasn't too deep, but it stung. The team was shocked. Kensi stared at Vacar with a look of pure hatred. She lunged at him, her arms were straining behind her as she tried with all of her might to get at Vacar. He laughed and cut her arm, which infuriated her more. Vacar stepped back and started walking around her again. "Now, you will tell me where she is. I'm not sure how long I will keep your precious agent alive. To show how serious I am..." his words trailed off as he began to walk out of the camera's view. The agents heard the clanging of metal objects as he rummaged through his pile of torturing tools. He came back with a severe looking whip. It had a razor on the end. He began to hit her with it. She tried her best not to scream, but her face became twisted with pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her faced was scrunched up. By the 4th strike of the whip she began to cry out in pain. The team was heartbroken, seeing their fearless Agent screaming in pain. Something she had never done before.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Deeks yelled as he stood up from his chair and painfully made his way to the screen. Kensi was slouched over in defeat. Her head was hung low as blood dripped from her back and stomach from where she had been whipped. Her breathing was ragged and she tried to regain her composure. She looked up to the camera and saw the teams sad expressions on the screen behind the camera.

"Leave Agent Blye alone and we will tell you." Hetty said as she stepped in front of her agents. "Give us time to get all of the files together."

"You have 24 hours. You better hope your agent lives that long." Vacar said with a sinister smile. "I think my men will have too much fun beating her. I give you my word, but I cannot vogue for them." With that he turned off the camera.

"Are you going to give them the information?" Callen asked, confusion was written on his face along with the pain of watching Kensi being tortured.

"No Mr. Callen, but you must work fast." Hetty said. "Eric, try to trace that camcorder or his cell phone. Hell try to trace his toaster if you have to. Just find her." Hetty walked to the door slowly, thinking of what to do. "I'm going to brief Director Vance. Call me when you get a lead." With that, Hetty walked out of the ops room.

"I checked Kaleidoscope and I found Vacar's suv." Nell said as she pulled up a map. "It's parked outside of an abandoned warehouse just outside of downtown Los Angeles.

"I traced the I.P address Vacar was using along with his camcorder." Eric chimed in, "It's within walking distance of his suv. Guys, Kensi's there!" Eric had a smile on his face, knowing that they had found her.

"C'mon Callen let's go. Eric, call Hetty." Sam said. Callen and Sam started heading out of ops when Deeks began to get up too.

"Where do you think you're going?" Callen said as he looked at Deeks.

"I'm going with you guys." Deeks said as he began to walk out of ops. He got half way down the hallway when Sam and Callen caught up to him.

"Oh no you aren't," Sam began, " You were shot three times only 24 hours ago, you are in no shape to go out on a rescue mission."

"I have to go!" Deeks said, his voice began to rise as he looked between Callen and Sam, "She needs me! At least take me, I won't go in, but I need to be there!" He was beginning to get upset.

"Why should we take you?" Called asked quizzically.

" Because!" He screamed, "I... I love her! She was there for me when I got shot and I want to be there with her. Who knows what they are doing to her right now! I. I can't lose her." Sam and Callen had to admit, Deeks was right. For once in his life, he was right. They didn't know what was happening to her right now. And they both knew what it was like to be in love. Sam thought about how his wife had broken her arm and he was with her every minute of the day, worrying about her. He felt sorry for Deeks, he had to see Kensi in so much pain, it must have broken his heart.

"Okay, you can come," Callen said, "But I'm not taking any bullets to save your ass." Callen joked as they walked to the Dodge Challenger.

"Thank you man, and don't worry, I'll stay out of the way." Deeks said as they got into the car and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews and hits, they mean a lot :)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

Kensi's pov

I grunted as I was punched in the side of my stomach. I heard more ribs break and it was getting hard to breathe. I couldn't believe Hetty, she was going to give up information to get me back. But in the process of giving up that information, Emma would be killed and Joshua would be taken away from his family and will probably be turned into a goon like Vacar. I used my anger as a way to fuel my adrenaline. I won't stop fighting, they would have to kill me, because I don't give up easily. I spit on the man who punched me and he slapped me across the face, which opened up the wound on my cheek again. Fresh blood began to drip from the wound. The man smiled at his handiwork. The chains around my feet were only a couple of inches long, but he was so close, so I kicked him in the shin. He began hopping around like a rabbit and I laughed.

"Why you little-" He began as he limped towards me with a knife.

"Don't," Vacar interrupted and the man stopped. "Go play cat and mouse in the gym, and bring the camcorder with you. I don't think they will want to miss this." Vacar walked out of the room and 3 more men came in. One unshackled my feet while the other unshackled my hands. They grabbed me quickly so I couldn't escape, but I treid. I screamed and kicked wildly as they tried to get the handcuffs back on me. One of the men forced me to the ground and the other put the handcuffs on. They dragged me down one hallway after another and pushed me into a really large room. They turned on the lights and it turned out to be a huge gym. There was only one exit and it was the way I came in. Three men stood guard at the door while a couple others went around and stood somewhere in the room. I was led into the center, where they took off my handcuffs. '_So, they want to play cat and mouse?_' I thought '_I'll give them one hell of a game._' I looked around quickly and saw that they had set up the camcorder and the little red light was on.

"Making a home movie?" I sneered as the men got closer. "I hope you know, you're only going to get a tape of your asses being kicked by a girl." I dodged one man who charged me with a knife and I kicked him in the back. I ran to the other side of the gym and knocked out a goon with brass knuckles. I was charged by a bulky man in a blue suit. I dodged his fist that was meant for my head, but was kicked in the stomach by his accomplice. I fell to the floor and couldn't help but cry out in pain as I landed on broken ribs. I quickly rolled out of the way of another mans foot that went to step on my arm. I laughed as I heard the crack of his foot hitting the cold concrete ground. He howled in pain as I got up and stomped on his broken foot. I began to run and dodged most of the attacks that were thrown at me. This wasn't just an ordinary game of cat and mouse, this was a fight for survival. A fight I was going to win. '_Come on Deeks, find me already!_' I screamed in my mind as I went to dodge a knife slice to the stomach. I didn't entirely clear it and was left with an angry gash on my stomach. I kept running, hoping that they found me soon before I lost this game.

**Back at HQ**

"Oh no," Eric said as he typed on his computer, "They're sending another video. Nell, call Callen, I'm sending the video to them now."

"I'm on it." She said as she dialed Callen's number.

**Out in the field**

Deeks pov

"What do you have Nell?" Deeks heard Callen asked. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Vacar is sending us another video, Eric is sending it to you now. This one is also live." Nell said through the phone.

"Thanks." Callen said as he hung up. He pulled up the video and was shocked at what he saw. He showed the video to me and anger consumed me. When we get there, I am going to personally put a bullet through Vacar's head. I looked at the screen and saw a battered and bruised Kensi, being taunted and chased around a large room. Her shirt was torn in many spots and fresh blood was falling from her face and stomach.

"Dammit can you drive any faster Sam!" I screeched as I saw a goon kick Kensi in the side of the stomach and heard her cry out in pain.

"We're five minutes away." Sam said as he pulled what felt like a 5G turn. "Don't worry, she's strong, we'll get there in time."

"I hope so." I muttered quietly. "I hope so."

Author's Note: Heyy Guys, thanks for reading. I'm not sure when the next update will be because I have school, but i'll try extremely hard to get another chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys, I squeezed out another chapter today! I hope this will keep you guys happy until I get a chance to update again!

**Chapter 5**

Kensi's pov

I watched as they advanced towards me. It was hard to breathe, my ribs were on fire and I was getting woozy from all of the blood loss. I had delivered many hits, but so had they. I hope that the team gets here soon, because I don't know how long I can last. I ran between a scrawny guy who looked like he was 20 and a muscular man in a green shirt and tan pants. One of them reached out and grabbed my hair. My head was wrenched back and I fell to the floor. I tried to get up but he stepped on my stomach and produced a taser. He shot it at me and I screamed as the electricity coursed through my entire body. I screamed for the one person who could save me.

"DEEKS!"

**With the Team**

Deeks pov

As we stepped out of the Challenger we heard a shrill scream. We ran towards the abandoned warehouse, guns blazing. Callen and Sam didn't try to stop me, there was no point. I was going in anyways. We didn't need to be geniuses to know who was screaming. It was Kensi, and we knew it. It made us run faster down the twisting hallways.

"Eric, I need a map of this place." Callen said as he turned left down another hallway.

"I'm on it." Eric said. The team could hear him typing on his computer. "I'm sorry. There's no map of this place. It hasn't been in use since the 1940's. All I know is there is only one floor and you're on it. I'm really sorry, but there's nothing here."

"Guys, look." I said as we came to a room at the end of the hallway. We went in and it instantly looked familiar. It was where they had shot the first video. There was still blood on the floor, Kensi's blood.

"We have to find her. She's lost so much blood. I don't know how much more she can lose." Sam said as he looked around the room.

"Wait guys, I've found part of a map of this warehouse." Eric chimed in, you could hear the hope in his voice. "On the east side, there is a large room. I'm talking huge. I think that's where Kensi is now."

"Thanks Eric." Callen said as he rushed out of the room and down the hall to our right. Sam and I quickly followed as we heard more screams. They were getting louder and more frantic.

**Kensi**

Kensi's pov

The man had finally stopped tasering me. He grabbed me roughly by the hair and pulled me to my feet. I laughed an evil laugh and kicked him hard in the groin. I half ran half limped towards the doorway, but was met by yet another goon. They seemed to be multiplying. I lept out of his reach and punched him in the nose. I ran around him but was soon tackled to the ground. I was roughly grabbed by the arms and hauled to my feet. They dragged me back to the middle of the gym. One goon grabbed one of my arms and another grabbed the other. I tried to twist out of their grasp but I was growing weaker. A man fished around in his pocket as he stood in front of me. He produced a pistol and waved it around. All of the goons cheered. I became enraged and I kicked the pistol out of his hand. Before he could react I kicked him in the face and he went sprawling back. He got up and retrieved his gun.

"You little bitch." He began, "I'm going to make you suffer." He walked towards me and pointed the gun at me. Without blinking, he aimed, and shot me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and I crumpled over. I felt as if my stomach had exploded and was on fire. It was like a white hot searing pain and was more painful than all of my injuries combined. The goons were still holding me and didn't let go. The man who shot me got closer and lifted my head up. He leaned over and I could smell his rancid breath. "Now, be nice." He spoke as he kissed me on the lips. I spit at him and he just laughed. He stroke my cheek and said, "Tell me you love me, and I'll make your pain go away."

"Go to hell." I said coldly. He slapped me hard across the face and pulled my hair.

"Go on, scream my name. Scream it!" He said, "Scream my name!"

"I. Don't. Know it." I said through gritted teeth. I was getting extremely woozy and I couldn't think straight.

"Jeff." He said, inches away from my face. He punched me in the side and I screamed a name.

"DEEKS!" All of my energy seemed to leave me as I screamed. Jeff got angry he raised his gun to my face. By now I was slouched over, the only thing keeping me upright were the two goons. My knees were touching the ground, I could tell the men were getting tired of holding me upright. I heard a gun go off but didn't feel the bullet. I looked up and was surprised at what I saw. There were three men. They charged in guns blazing. I was dropped to the floor by the two men as they retrieved their guns. I tried to get up, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. I watched as Deeks, Sam, and Callen dropped the whole room of guards. Vacar rushed in to see what the commotion was, but was body slammed into the wall by Deeks.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed as he smashed Vacar's head into the wall repeatedly. Sam grabbed Deeks and Callen handcuffed the now unconscious Vacar.

"Deeks!" I managed to call out. I rolled over onto my back, and cried in pain as I did so. Hearing my voice caught the whole teams attention. Deeks was the first one at my side. He ripped off his shirt and pressed it against my bullet wound. I groaned in protest.

"Eric, call an ambulance. Kensi's down." Sam said sadly.

"It'll be there in 10 minutes." He replied.

"Kensi," Deeks began. "Look at me." I looked at his beautiful face and looked into his worried blue eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Hey. You're not getting rid of me that easily." I said for the second time in the past 48 hours. I laughed and instantly regretted it. My ribs protested and I cringed. Deeks must have noticed the pain swirling in my eyes and scanned my body for any more injuries.

"Kensi," He breathed out my name as he tugged at the bottom of my shirt. He began to lift it and saw all of my wounds. His hand brushed against my purple and black ribs. That slight touch caused me to cringe again, and Deeks said sorry over and over again. "I'm so sorry Kensi."

"Why?" I asked as I panted for air. All of my injuries were sure making it harder for me to breathe.

"We should have been here sooner. I should have been here sooner." Deeks said as he looked at me with a sad expression. "If we were here before, you wouldn't have been hurt this bad. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as he finished his sentence. I reached up and gentley stroked his cheek.

"I'm just glad you got here." I said as I looked deeply into his eyes. "I was worried that I wouldn't see you again." I gasped as my stomach suddenly erupted in pain.

"Kensi. Kensi!" I heard Deeks shout, but his voice was growing fainter. I heard the soft siren of the ambulance and watched as they wheeled in a gurney. I was vaguely aware of the paramedics lifting me up onto the gurney and wheeling me outside. The only thing I could truly feel was Deeks' soft hand in mine. I could hear him saying "Stay with me Kensi. Don't leave me, you promised." That was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I assure you it has a happy ending! I hastily wrote this while having a jetlag feeling after the stupid time change. Hope I can update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy Guys, this is going to be one of the final chapters! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, but it's getting to the end. Hope you guys like this chaper!

**Chapter 6**

Kensi pov

I woke up in an extremely bright room. I haven't opened my eyes yet but I could see the light through my eyelids. I lolled my head to the left and gingerly opened my eyes. There was an empty hospital bed next to mine. '_Who else is here?_' I thought to myself. My question was answered when I moved my head to the side and saw a sleeping Deeks. He was still holding my hand. I tried to sit up, but hissed in pain as I remembered that some of my ribs were broken. This startled the sleeping Deeks and he looked at me with groggy eyes.

"Hey Fern." He smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine." I hissed as I tried yet again to sit up.

"Let me help." He said as he gently lifted me up and rearranged the pillows behind me. He set me back down.

"Thanks." I said as Deeks sat down again. "So, when do I get out of here? Today? Tomorrow?" I asked him, looking around the too-plain hospital room. The walls were white and so was everything else, except Deeks. He stood out like a sore thumb, but in a good way. He was tan while the whole room was white. His smile seemed to light up the room and his blue eyes were like pools of ocean water.

"Umm, Kensi. It's not that simple." He began. A small frown danced across his face as he began speaking again. "It's not like you got banged up a little bit."

"Well, how bad is it?" I asked him, mentally going through my injuries. So what if I got shot and had a couple broken ribs?

"Kensi. You have 6 broken ribs, deep lacerations to your back, arms, cheek, and stomach, a concussion,and you were shot." He said as if he had memorized it. "You almost flat lined twice on the way here and you had to have a blood transfusion.

"Oh." I simply said. I felt so frail and weak. '_You almost flat lined_' was being etched into my mind as it echoed in my head over and over again.

"I'll go get the doctor, she'll know when you can leave." He said with a smile as he got up slowly and walked out of the door. I was becoming restless. They all knew I hated hospitals! Deeks came back with a doctor following him. Her name tag read "Dr. Maureen Ira."

"How are you feeling Ms. Blye?" She asked as she looked over my chart. Deeks stood next to me and grasped my hand and squeezed it lightly. I smiled in reassurance.

"I feel fine." I lied. Truth was, I hurt like hell. Everything seemed too loud and too bright. The stupid heart monitor was beeping and sounded like a bull horn going off. My ribs hurt and it was still hard to breathe. The doctor eyed me suspiciously and asked me another question.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, what is the pain you are experiencing?"

" A four." I stated, but Deeks had to cut in.

"Which is a 12 on a regular persons pain scale, isn't that right Kensi?" He said with a grin on his face. I scowled and looked back at the nurse.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, you are responding well to the blood transfusion and your wounds are healing nicely, so in about two days. But you will be on strict bed rest and you will need someone to take care of you." '_Great, just what I love. Someone waiting on me hand and foot. Can this get any worse?_' I thought as I fiddled with the sheets and blankets on my very uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I'll take care of her." Deeks chimed in. I looked at him in shock. Why would Deeks want to be my personal assistant for God knows how long.

"Okay, that sounds good." the doctor said as she injected some medicine into my iv, " I just gave you some morphine for your pain and it should take effect soon. You will feel drowsy, it's a side effect and is completely normal." She walked to the door, but stopped and looked back to me. " Push that little red button if you need anything, and someone will be in. And Mr. Deeks, sit down before you tear your stitched again. Next time I'll hand you the needle and you can stitch yourself up." With that she left me and Deeks alone.

I looked over at Deeks, who sat down and pulled the chair closer to my bed. I felt the drugs take effect as I began to get drowsy. "You. You tore out your stitches trying to save me?" I asked as my brain became fuzzy and my speech became slurred.

"Twice." He replied simply, "but, it was worth it. I'm glad you're safe." He took my hand again and caressed it with his thumb as he looked me in the eyes. My eyelids began to droop as I tried to stay awake. "Go to sleep Fern. I'll be here when you wake up." Sleep began to swallow me as he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Deeks?" I mumbled, half alseep.

"Yeah Kenz?" He said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks." I said as I drifted off to sleep. I heard him say one last thing before sleep overtook me completely.

"No problem Kensi. I'll always be here for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! This one is a real heart to heart between Kensi and Deeks! Get ready for some fluffy moments! I'll try to write tomorrow!

**Chapter 7**

Kensi pov

"Oh no, there is no way in hell I am riding out of the hospital in a wheelchair!" I said as I stood up on shaky legs. Deeks was by my side and he steadied me. I couldn't believe that they would make me do that. "Haven't I suffered enough? You're killing me here!" I cried in protest yet again as the doctor insisted. "I am going to walk out of here on my own two feet." I started to walk but almost fell over, yet again Deeks saved me from falling on my ass.

"It's protocol, I would be breaking the Hospital's codes if I let you walk out of here." Dr. Ira said as she pushed the wheelchair closer to me. I turned around and gave her the most evil glare I could muster.

"You know what?" I began, my anger rising. "Screw protocol and screw the frickin' hospital! I am walking out of here, and That. Is. FINAL!" I walked out of the room and Deeks was quickly at my side as we walked down the hallway together.

"Wow Kiki, dramatic exit much?" Deeks said and I punched him in the shoulder. He laughed and led me to his car. He held the door open for me and I slowly lowered myself into the car. My ribs screamed but I didn't cry out in pain. It was definitely getting easier to control my pain. He closed the door and jumped in on his side of the car.

The ride to my house was quiet and I thought about the last several days. '_Poor Deeks_' I thought, '_It looks like he hasn't gone to sleep in a whole week. He must be exhausted._' The minutes ticked on and we finally arrived at my house. I opened my door and ended up twisting my torso just the right way. I heard the all to familiar sound _'Crack.' _I cried out in pain and plopped back down onto the car seat. Deeks must have heard the crack because he raced over to the passenger side of the car, where I was clutching my side and yelling profanities. He reached my side and helped me out of the car. He tried to help me to the door but I pushed him away. I shakily walked to the door and crammed my key into the lock. I unlocked the door, opened it, and went inside, leaving Deeks outside as he tried to juggle his overnight bags and my various medicines. I headed towards the bathroom and locked the door. I lifted up my shirt and gasped as I saw all of my injuries for the first time. My whole midsection was bruised and I saw all of my broken ribs, they looked like broken piano keys under a tan cloth. I traced the stitches on my stomach and looked at the now bandaged bullet hole.

"How am I still alive?" I muttered to myself as tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly swiped at them and headed out of the bathroom.

"Kensi?" I heard Deeks call as he closed the door and threw everything on my couch. I walked into the living room and helped him sort all of the items.

"How is your rib?" He asked, but he quickly added on. "And be honest!"

I looked him in the eyes and honestly said, "Hurts like hell. I think I re-broke it." He grabbed the bottle of pain pills and handed them to me. He quickly ran into the kitchen and brought me a glass of water. I popped two pills in my mouth and chugged the water. I set the pills and now empty glass on the coffee table.

"Let me see." He stated. I faced him and he gently lifted up my shirt. He looked at my ribs and ran his fingers over them. "Which one is it?" He asked as I pointed to a rib. He looked at it closer and it was extremely bruised. "Good job Fern, you broke your rib again." He said sarcastically as he reached into the pile of miscellaneous objects. He pulled out an ace bandage and wrapped it around my ribs. I hissed in pain and he muttered "sorry."

"Deeks, I'm going to bed." I told him and he nodded. I walked into my room and put on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. I tried to lay down, but I kept hurting myself. I sat down on my bed and called for Deeks. He came into my room and stared at me. "I can't." I muttered as I looked down at my feet. He understood that I couldn't get into bed and he gingerly lifted me up and set me on the bed so I was laying on my back. He grabbed a blanket and put it over me as I got more comfortable.

"Kensi?" He asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. "What happened to you? You haven't talked about it." I sat up and looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked as he looked at me. I brought my knees up to my chest slowly and rested my chin on my knees, waiting for his reply.

"I asked because, well, you seem so..." He trailed off.

"Seem so what, Deeks?" I was still waiting for his reply. He sighed and looked at me again.

"You seem so broken." He said. His face flashed so many emotions, anger, fear, despair, sadness. "What did they do to you?" He asked again.

"They beat me Deeks." I said calmly, trying to force the knot out of my throat. I cleared my voice and continued. "They, saw me as a way to get to Emma and Joshua. They slapped me, punched me, kicked me, whipped me, and broke my ribs." I paused to swallow all of my emotions. "Once Vacar was done talking to you, he... He let his men play cat and mouse with me. Guess who was the mouse."

"Kensi, I'm so sorry." Deeks said. I saw the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"It gets better!" I said with fake enthusiasm and laughed cold heartedly. " They took me to their gym, all beaten and bloody, and they chased me. I fought, I really did. They recorded every moment of my torture. They yanked my hair and tasered me. I screamed and writhed and kicked, but it didn't ." I fought back tears at this point and I choked on a sob. Deeks looked like he was about to start crying. " They let me get up and I ran again. One man swiped at me and gave me the beautiful gash on my stomach." Deeks inched towards me and wiped the tears from my eyes and I continued. " I ran towards the door, I was desperate to escape, but they tackled me and held me in the middle of the gym. This one goon came up to me and I kicked him and he got made, that's when he shot me." I cringed as I remembered the feeling of the bullet tearing through my stomach. "He told me. That if I said I loved him, he would make all of my pain go away. I wouldn't tell him. If you guys hadn't have shown up when you did, you wouldn't be talking to me right now." I wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes and looked down at my feet. I couldn't contain myself any longer and I became hysterical. Deeks gently wrapped his arm around me and laid us both down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest and cried.

"Oh Kensi. Shh it will be okay." He soothed as he stroked my hair. "Don't worry, you're safe." I don't know how long we sat like this, but a while later my sobbing stopped.

"Deeks?" I asked.

"Hmn?" He called back. He raised his head off of a pillow and looked at me.

"Don't leave me, okay?" I asked pathetically.

"I won't Fern, I won't." He replied as we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry this one took so long, but I've had at least one test every single day of this week in school! I've been so busy, but this is the last chapter! Enjoy! Also, since I don't know what Vacar's last name is, he will be known as Mr. Vacar...

**Chapter 8**

Kensi pov

One week later...

It had been a week since I was released from the hospital. Today was Vacar's trial. I don't even think this monster should even have a trial. The worst part is, I have to testify at it.

"Deeks, I don't want to do this!" I whined as I pulled on a simple black dress. I was thankful that I could finally do some things for myself now, I just can't lift anything heavy and I can't go back to work. Yeah, it sucks, but at least I'm still alive. He walked into my bedroom wearing a plain black suit and a blue tie.

"Since when does Kensi Marie Blye whine?" He said jokingly as he zipped up the back of my dress.

"Since I got shot and was pampered for a week." I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door. The others were going to meet us at the courthouse.

My mind kept going over and over what happened to me. I didn't want to go to court, I didn't want to see '_him_.' Him being Vacar, the one who is the cause of my pain and nightmares. I couldn't sit still and I kept tapping my foot and fidgeting in the car seat. This didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"Kens... Are you alright?" He asked as he kept glancing over at me. It was then that I realized I was shaking. '_Am I really getting worked up about this?_'

"Fine." I muttered as I bit my lip. I quickly averted my gaze from his. Right now I feel as if he can see right through me.

"Come on Kiki, what's really wrong?" He prodded as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and began walking slowly to the courthouse. I hesitated and sighed.

"What if. What if he doesn't go to jail? What if they let him walk?" I hesitated, "What if, he does it again Deeks?". At the last question he stopped walking and turned to me. He walked closer to me and I bit my lip again.

"Kensi, I will not let him hurt you again." He looked me straight in the eye. I saw many emotions swirling in his eyes, and I be he saw the same in mine; fear, sadness, helplessness. "After what he did, I don't think he will ever get out of jail." I swallowed my emotions and he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and we walked up the stairs and into the courthouse.

We all got seated and the trial began. I was called up to the stand to testify. I sat down tentatively and looked at the judge.

"We are here today for the trial of Mr. Vacar for kidnapping, abusing, and assaulting a federal officer." She bellowed. I looked at Deeks who nodded assurance and I relaxed a little. I looked over at Vacar and he smiled at me, I cringed. He was not handcuffed and looked like a bigshot. His face was bruised from where Deeks slammed his head into the wall mulitple times and it looked like his nose was broken. He also had what looked like a very expensive lawyer at his side who was looking over some papers. "What does your client plead, Mr. Jones?" She asked the lawyer.

"He pleads not guilty." He said as he gave the judge a smile. Everyone member of the team glared at the lawer, one thing the team can agree on hating is lawers. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as the judge continued.

"Ms. Blye, are the accusations against Mr. Vacar True?" She asked me as I looked up.

"Yes, they are true." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Do you have any evidence?" She asked me. I looked at the team in horror, I didn't have any evidence. Hetty saw me in distress and produced a folder and a thumb drive.

"I have the evidence." She piped up. She walked towards the judge and handed her the evidence. She looked through the pictures and a look of astonishment crossed her face. She finished looking through them and asked Mr. Jones a question.

"Would you like to see these pictures and explain them?" She asked him with a look of annoyance on her face. She looked angry at Vacar. Mr. Jones got up from his seat and took the folder from the judge. He flipped through them and scoffed.

"This proves nothing!" He cried as he handed the folder to Vacar. " There is no specific evidence that shows my client inflicted these injuries to Ms. Blye. Anyone could have done it." The pictures were shown to the jury and there were slight gasps and cries. '_So that's what those photos were of._' I thought as they proceeded.

"I thought you might say that, so I had my tech team copy those little 'movies' you made of Ms. Blye when you had her held hostage." Hetty sneered at Vacar. His smile fell from his face and was replaced with a look of anger. I watched as they hooked up a laptop to a projector and put the video on. I watched the video along with the rest of the room, but looked away as I heard the frantic screaming on the video. Those screams brought me back to when I was being tortured and I recoiled into my seat and looked at Deeks, who wasn't watching the video, he was watching me. He looked concerned and I gave him a small smile which quickly disappeared when I heard the sickening crack of a rib breaking in the video. The first video ended and I was relieved, but then I remembered that there was a second video. They began playing the video and I watched. I looked so feral, I was looking around like a caged animal; ready to pounce on a threat. I watched as I was beaten and taunted by Vacar's men. I looked over at Vacar, who was watching the video in disgust. He knew he was going to jail, there was no denying that. But he watched in awe as his men beat me. I bowed my head because I knew what was going to come next; the taser and the screaming.

Deeks pov

I watched the second video for the first time. Kensi looked so scared in the video. I looked over to where she was sitting now and she looked just as frightened, which was unusual for her. I watched her cringe as she heard herself being tortured by the awful men. I met her gaze and she looked so defeated. Her eyes had become glazed over and I could tell she was trying to block out what was happening, but it wasn't working. She bowed her head and was playing with her fingers as I heard it, she screamed. I looked up to the screen where she was on the floor being tasered. She was crying and screaming my name. It completely broke my heart. I could feel the team looking at me, but I didn't care, I just kept watching. I kept telling myself that Kensi is the strongest person I know and she will get through it, but seeing the look on her face was telling me otherwise. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard the gunshot on the video. I looked up at the video and saw a man go towards her, I vaguely heard him talking, but I saw his actions. He raised a gun to her head and there was a loud smash and a gunshot. Then the video went blank.

Kensi pov

I was relieved when the videos were over. I looked around and saw all of the mortified faces in the room. Hetty gave me a small smile as she gathered her evidence and took her seat. The silence was broken when the judge broke the silence.

"Well, it is a very clear verdict." She stated as she regained her composure. One of the jurors went up to her and handed her a piece of paper. She looked at it and nodded to the juror, who took his seat again. "The jury and I find guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison with no bail and no chance of parole." The judge hit the gavel on the desk and I was relieved, until I heard him.

"You bitch!" Vacar charged towards me as I was leaving the podium. I saw him heading towards me with a knife and I froze. I heard a gunshot and immediately flinched. I watched Vacar fall to the floor. When he fell he dropped the knife, and now he was holding his knee and crying like a little baby. I looked towards the crowd and saw Deeks with his gun pointed at Vacar. I ran to him and hugged him, holding on to him for dear life. He re-holstered his weapon and hugged me back, rubbing my back softly.

"You saved my life for the second time Deeks." I breathed in his ear. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you." Deeks said with a goofy grin on his face. I smiled back and we leaned closer together. We kissed briefly and held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you Deeks. What would I do without you?" I questioned, finally coming to terms with what had happened in the past week.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He said as we pulled away and began walking out of the courthouse to his car.

**Back at Kensi's House**

Kensi's pov

We got home and immediately went to bed. It had been an exhausting day and we were both beat. I was snuggled up next to Deeks with my head in his chest. I was falling asleep while listening to his steady heartbeat. I was still on my medicine and sleep was overwhelming me.

"Goodnight Deeks." I murmured as I snuggled closer to him. He placed an arm around my waist and we stayed like that, in each others embrace. For the first time in a week, I slept peacefully without any nightmares. Just sweet dreams of me and Deeks.

THE END.

Yay It's finished! Sorry this chapter is kind of lame, I've never been to court, so I don't know how it goes. Please review, I love reviews!


End file.
